Luigi's Mansion As Told By King Boo
by AllHailMario
Summary: Another villain's-point-of-view story, this is the story of Luigi's Mansion through King Boo's eyes. It explains the escape from the gallery, the planning of Mario's demise, and more.
1. Chapter 1: Escape from the Gallery

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Realizing just how successful my Super Mario Sunshine As Told By Bowser story was (and still is!), I've decided to create a similar story: Luigi's Mansion As Told By King Boo. Keep a lookout for some other stories I may make of adventures from the villain's point of view.

So, back to the show.

--

I stared out of my portrait angrily. Yes, you heard me right, _portrait._ I was in a painting! Me! King Boo!

More specifically, I was in the backroom of a lab of a short, strange old professor. This guy made it his job to catch Boos and study them. My own people. Turns out he caught me a while ago, too. Using some weird machine--the "Ghost Portrificationizer," I believe he called it--he turned us all into "beautiful ghost portraits."

I'm not the only one here. Oh, heavens, no. There are more than twenty ghosts hear, in the lab, _also_ portraits. They're not Boos, specifically, but they do fear me. They're all human-shaped, to some extent, never mind the ghostly tail on their bottoms. We can't talk to each other or communicate in any way at all. That's the way it is when you're stuck in a portrait.

I had a plan, though. Surely my minions would be coming to help me. They'd take me and the other portrait ghosts, put us going backwards through the Ghost Portrificationizer, and turn us back into real, living beings! ...Or, _not_ living. The 50 or so Boos I always had with me would come. They were that loyal to me.

Also, I'm sure you've heard of a certain _Mario_...? That annoying, lowly plumber that somehow stomps all over us? The one who humiliates us? Aah, how I hate that plumber...so once I was free, guess what? We'd build a mansion. Ghosts gather strength when they grow in numbers, and believe me, I've got numbers. We'd build it in, ehh, probably a single night. Then we'd send an invitation to the Mario brothers, asking them to come, saying they'd won a mansion in a contest. Naturally, they never entered a contest, but it would never cross their minds. The living are that stupid, I suppose. They would come, and we would stick _them_ in portraits, forever! And I would stare and stare at that helpless Mario for ages...

I saw a small, white face sticking out of the wall in front of me. I had a grand room all to myself. It had a magnificent gold floor and bright red curtains on the sides of my frame. If I wasn't stuck in this horrible portrait, I might actually have enjoyed it. The ghostly face was a Boo. One of my servants. Here to set me free.

"King Boo?" the Boo asked. I, of course, didn't answer. "I'm going to set you free. You _all_ free. Right?"

Another Boo appeared through the wall. If ghosts could bound, this one certainly was. That strange Boo of mine was certifiably nuts.

"Eew! Take a bath, LimBooger!" the Boo said, whizzing around the room.

"Eew, quit acting stupid, Boo B. Hatch," LimBooger shot back. "How do we save King Boo?"

"What's all the noise?"

LimBooger and Boo B. Hatch froze. (For Boo B. Hatch, freezing is a very hard thing to do. He is to be commended for it.) I watched from my portrait the door to my room opening. In came the little professor E. Gadd. He was shocked when he saw both of the Boos in the room. He dashed off, probably to get his _infernal_ Poltergust 3000--a vacuum designed solely for the purpose of sucking us ghosts up and either making them disappear or keeping strong ghosts to turn into portraits. Boo B. Hatch rocketed off after the professor first. LimBooger followed suit. I didn't know what was going on, but I heard a lot of booms and bangs. The two ghosts reappeared in my room with triumphant looks on their faces.

"What'cha carrying, Boo B. Hatch?" LimBooger asked, glancing at the ghost's white arm.

The Boo lifted his arm to show a booklet. "This is what I knocked the professor out with. I know, small, isn't it!? I'm like Kung Boo! I can take down a charging--"

"Wait a minute." LimBooger snatched the booklet from him and glanced inside, skimming his eyes over the pages. "This is the booklet to the big rig out there. ...It says we can turn portraits back into the ghosts they were...King Boo! We've found the way to bring you back!!"

_No duh,_ I thought coldly. They grabbed my portrait, and through the "big rig" I went. It still hurt, being zapped, stomped, and whizzed around, but finally I was free.

"Thank you," I told the two more-than-happy Boos with as much elegance as I could muster. "There are other ghosts stuck in portraits back in that room. Let's free them all! I have a plan..."

Another Boo faced appeared through the wall. And another. And another. Soon, all 35 Boos were here. (15 of them formed Boolossus, who was stuck inside a portrait.) With a whole lot of work and ghostly sweat, we got all of the ghosts out. The hulking Boolossus looked please to see me.

"I have a plan," I repeated. "And it will involve all of you. I'm sure you all have heard of that annoying Mario, right?"

Angry faces appeared in the crowd of ghosts at once. Except for one; I believe she was a fortune-teller...

"I've got a way to get rid of him and put him out of the picture forever. Or, rather, _into_ the picture...if you know what I mean..."

Some of them got it. Others tried to think on it. Didn't matter.

"We're going to build a mansion! Overnight! Then we'll trick the Mario brothers and be rid of them forever!!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bagging a Plumber

"Great...great...this is coming along nicely..."

I watched the mansion being built right before my eyes. You think humans work hard? (Some of them, anyway.) Boos work much, much harder. We really don't have any nerves or muscles, so we can't tire. Plus, remember...strength in numbers...

Golly, I _was_ right. The mansion really was coming by faster than I had thought before. I thought we might get it done in a single night, but half the size of the mansion was already finished. Some ghosts were working on the rooms inside. Boos were appearing everywhere, carrying wood, metal, dead cheetah skins for a trophy room, you name it.

Although I must admit, sitting back and watching the fireworks was pretty boring work. So let's skip ahead, shall we?

Finally, the mansion was done. It was quite a sight to behold. It was creepy, which suited us ghosts just fine. I floated into the mansion, not bothering to use the door, and hovered in the foyer.

"This is absolutely genius!" I shouted. "Perfect! Such a nice stairway!" I ran a hand over the metal railing on the sides of the stairs. Not even any dust. But then again, it _was_ recent.

"Now what?" a Boo asked.

"Now," I said with the most malicious grin I could muster, "we write a little invitation letter to Mario. No, wait, Luigi. Mario may be smart enough to see through such a thing. But Luigi is timid, scared, and he hasn't even gone on any adventures."

"Well, there _were_ those few--"

"Be quiet, TurBoo. Don't spoil the moment." Clearing my throat, I continued. "Luigi will be so gullible, he'll call up his brother and ask him to meet him at the mansion. Whoever arrives first, we attack, then put in a picture for the rest of his miserable life. A nice picture, with a golden frame. Like mine."

My grin grew wider. Many more evil faces appeared in the crowd. They were getting hyped up.

"Does anybody have a sheet of paper?"

TurBoo dashed off, quick little guy, and soon returned to the foyer, holding up an empty hand.

"Here you go!"

"What are you trying to give me?"

"Paper."

TurBoo looked at his hand and blushed as much as a ghost could blush.

"Paper is solid, TurBoo. It doesn't go through walls."

Looking sad, the Boo floated back through the wall on my left and went through the double doors carrying a sheet of paper, a pen, and an envelope.

"Great! Now, time to start working..."

I thought a little bit while I played with the pen in my hand. Then I wrote:

_Mr. Luigi,_

_You have won a mansion in the Mighty Popcorn Sweepstakes!_ --A few Boos snickered a little as they read along. There's no such thing as Mighty Popcorn. _This wonderful beauty out in a splendid forest is the perfect home for anyone! Drop by the mansion and see your new home!!_

It was a sappy letter, but please. They were gullible. And, as you probably know, they bought it.

After sealing the letter in the envelope and doing whatever else was necessary, I sent the lovely Boonita to sneak over to the Mario brothers' house and put it in the mailbox. Mario was out of town, but closer to the mansion than Luigi was. (How do I know this? The professor's got a TV right next to the room my portrait was in, so I heard everything on that famous plumber's whereabouts. Why, showing that sort of thing is almost as stupid as showing Bowser a news program saying a princess is going to a tropical island for a vacation!) So, Luigi would find the letter...get psyched!...call Mario!...and meet his doom.

--

"He's coming! He's coming!"

UnderBoo, who was keeping watch through a window on the third floor, zoomed back down to the foyer and told us the great news. I peeked out a window and saw that, sure enough, some gullible dope in red was marching down the path, right into our trap.

"Everybody hide!" I hissed.

The ghosts were in whatever rooms suited them best, so they didn't have to worry about hiding. The 50 Boos and I, however, were all waiting anxiously in the foyer, so we hid inside cabinets, shelves, potted plants, decorations, even in other rooms.

I heard the door open. Oh, man, was that a pleasant sound. I heard an Italian voice yell, "Luigi? Are you here yet?" No answer. Of course. But that didn't stop him from continuing to walk around the foyer stupidly.

Then was my chance. I leaped out and scared the living daylights out of Mario; you should have seen it. The other Boos, on que, appeared seemingly out of nowhere around the surprised plumber. He took a fighting stance, but like _that_ would help him. We closed in and rushed him. He was a piece of cake to deal with. The Boos pummeled him and swarmed around him. The plumber, sore and knowing his doom was near, took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it furiously. Don't know what he wrote, but maybe it was some sort of warning to Luigi. Too late.

My loyal minions dragged Mario off to the courtyard, where a well led to a secret room with an altar where Mario's picture was. Several Boos came back with various things the plumber had.

"Look what I find in his pocket!" TamBoorine shouted excitedly. "It's a star! ...Or something. I'm gonna keep it!"

"Here's his hat," Boolicious said, holding our victim's cap up. He sniffed it and frowned. "Hmm. Smells bad. Smells like..." He glanced over at LimBooger. "Well, never mind. I'm gonna wash it." And off he went.

A couple other items were obtained, like his glove and shoe. I let the Boos keep them as souvenirs.

--

Back down in the well, I was having a mighty fine time.

Mario had been successfully caught. It was so easy, too. Bowser is just too stupid to ever think of such a thing. All those plans failed because he tried, well, whatever: Secret weapons, princesses as bait, large armies...but they all failed. All he needed was a simple ambush, right off the bat. I thought about that as I looked at my brand-new Mario picture.

"I can't believe it actually worked," I said to Mario, who was obviously yelling, but no sound came out of his silent picture. "You are just too stupid. Marching in here like it was honestly your brother's mansion...well, I'd better be getting back up. Your brother should be coming any moment now."

I couldn't hear him say anything, of course, but the last thing he shouted was, "Not Luigi!"

Oh, yes Luigi.


	3. Chapter 3: The Plumber's Brother

I couldn't spend all day ogling at Mario, of course. There was another plumber coming along, as you might remember.

"UnderBoo," I said to the white ghost waiting in the foyer, "keep an eye out for the plumber's brother. That green pipsqueak shouldn't be too far away. As for us, it's a little boring out here in the foyer. We're going down below the ballroom. Alert us when greenie shows up."

And off we went, heading for the ballroom. The mansion was now infested with ghosts. Just just me, the Boos, and the portrait ghosts. Other, ordinary ghosts were here. Some had tagged along for the ride, while one of the portrait ghosts, Van Gore, created some with a magic paintbrush. The whole mansion was swarming with ghosts. Luigi didn't stand a chance. There were Shy Ghy ghosts, disgusting green ghosts constantly eating bananas, big, burly ghosts...you name it, we got it.

We floated through the ballroom, into the room behind it, and down through the floor. Down in that little cellar-like area, we were coming up with plans while UnderBoo was (hopefully) keeping vigil. There was a large sheet of paper on the floor where I was writing down all the ideas we were coming up with.

"Okay, so Luigi comes in," I said, drawing out my explanation. "We do the same thing to him as we did to Mario. Only, Luigi will be easier. Then we stuff him in the picture, hang him to the right of Mario, and our mission is complete."

"If the Mario brothers are out of the way," Boolderdash decided, "then there will be no super-big heroes left out there to stop us. So we could take over the world, right?"

I nodded (which was really just shaking my entire body up and down). "Yes. Cliched as it is, with Thing 1 and Thing 2 out of our way, we could really do just about anything we wanted. We could concentrate on making this entire mansion bigger and better. We could hang pictures of, oh, you name it: Princess Peach, Bowser, some poor fool...in fact, we'd have a whole gallery to ourselves. So, that's our plan. Take over the world, get nice pictures. Yada yada yada."

It was actually simpler than one might think. Take all powerful and/or important figures out of the picture, we could control the world. Of course, that isn't what we did, as I'm sure you could tell. It was actually all because of Chauncey, that spoiled brat of a baby, that our plans went awry, now that I think about it. Why was it the baby's fault? That will come very soon, but for now, let's focus on the hatch above us opening.

We heard footsteps above us. What I was feeling was a mixture of shock, puzzlement, and anger. Shock that we hadn't heard Luigi sooner, puzzlement as to why UnderBoo hadn't alerted us, and anger for the same reason as the last one. We heard some clicks and clanks above us as the plumber pressed a button that pushed a bookshelf back, revealing the hatch over us.

"Prepare to scare," I told the Boos around me. Hey, that rhymes. I might use that as my new catchphrase.

A switch was pulled, and the hatch above us opened up. All the Boos around me flew out speedily. I could hear the green-clothed plumber shrieking in terror. Finally, I came out. He was sure quaking, I can tell you. But I didn't attack him.

And why is that?

Simple: He was carrying the Poltergust 3000 on his back! If we had stayed a moment sooner, he could have vacuumed us all up. So, no more was it "prepare to scare," it was "prepare to run or prepare to die." (Of course, we're already dead, so what do we care?)

"Wait, everybody, he's got the Poltergust 3000!" I shrieked. "Run!"

And so we ran. We all scattered. I, for one, went to find UnderBoo and prepare to strangle his ghostly neck. When I found him, he looked so sheepish, I swear he shrunk a few inches.

"UnderBoo," I muttered angrily, "will you please tell me _why_ exactly you abandoned your post and allowed Luigi to come in here with the Poltergust 3000?"

"It wasn't my fault!" UnderBoo pleaded desperately. He looked up at my face with the sorriest expression I've ever seen. "Chauncey started bawling! Neville was too busy reading books to hear, and his wife was too busy looking in the mirror! BUT WHAT ELSE IS NEW!?" Before I could comment, he yelled, "Can't you see, King Boo!? It's not my fault! It was unbearable! Have mercy!"

To intimidate him more, I continued to glare down at him. Finally, I said, "Fine. But if Luigi survives long enough to encounter you, you had better take the plumber down or else."

I left the grateful Boo to himself as I went down to the altar beneath the mansion. Mario was still pounding on the inside of the picture.

"Well, good news and bad news for you, Mario," I said, looking at the helpless eyes. "The good news is, your brother has survived our initial attack...if, indeed, it can be called an attack. But the bad news is, he's still here, he's looking for you, and there's no way he's going to get out of this. He's just prolonging his suffering." I glanced to Mario's right. "I'd better create some wall space for another picture to be hung here. Your brother wants to see you."

I grinned/grimaced as I left the red-capped plumber to mull on those words. I was determined to make Luigi go down. Ghost-sucking vacuum or not.


	4. Chapter 4: Portrait Ghosts

Mario was captured. Luigi was free. Things had not gone according to plan.

So, what now?

Some of the portrait ghosts had already been snagged by that green-garbed plumber, and I wasn't going to allow any more mistakes. I assured everyone else that my Boos would take care of the guy, but that they should be on full alert should plumber-boy come along.

Of course, they weren't on full alert; some even attempted to socialize in friendly conversation with the man. That didn't end well. It's kind of like when people say snakes are more afraid of humans than humans are of snakes. Yes, it's scared, but being scared, it is also prepared to take your life. In our case, we have no lives to be taken, but it doesn't mean that the snake, Luigi, can't lock us in a vaccuum.

What happened to all the ghosts that had escaped from the gallery with me? Neville, the bookish father, immediately retired to the mansion's library to read up on boring literature older than I have been around. He was yawning and stretching his way all the way into Luigi's vaccuum cleaner. There was even a book written by Prof. Gadd at the room full of books. Not like that helped him much. Did he even read it?

And then there was the mother, Lydia. She annoyed me. It's no wonder she never noticed Luigi; she was too busy staring into the mirror, brushing her hair for the two millionth, five thousandth, eight hundred and thirty-first time. She was easy prey for the plumber.

Chauncey and the twins had their own rooms. Chauncey was a frequent crybaby who robbed us of much joy, time, and energy. I'm actually kind of glad he was sucked up; the boy would cry, and UnderBoo would have to tend to him again and again. The twins, of course, played hide-and-seek with each other and never found each other. To me, a game gets boring quickly if we're going nowhere fast. How they can they still enjoy that game after years of no success?

Grimmly, the uncle of the family, wasn't seen around much. Even when it was perfectly dark and no vaccuum-wielding plumbers were around, Grimmly was hiding off somewhere. He was one of Luigi's last ghosts, as I recall. Nobody seemed to like him much.

There were plenty of other unimportant portrait ghosts, like Nana and Miss Petunia. Nana was an old granny who seemed harmless, but enjoyed playing mean-spirited pranks on Miss Petunia, who was always taking a hot shower which seemed to cool her down. All the time, she was found in there. Nana was reclining in a dimly-lit room, sitting in a rocking chair, working on her scarf that was currently over eight hundred feet long. Senile dimentia at its worst.

Some rarely-seen, talked-of-less eskimo guy was down in the basement, in the cold containment room, somehow enjoying the low temperature. He was one of the strongest portrait ghosts, able to send freezing waves of jutting icicle spikes out of the ground towards people he got angry at. Cold body, hot head. Served me well until he wound up in Luigi's Poltergust 3000.

Oh, let's not forget Mr. Luggs. He annoys me in a different sort of way. The guy was stupid. Let's clarify that here. The guy _ate_ himself to death. He pigged out so much, he literally kicked the bucket. And what was he doing after his death? Eating some more. Whenever we tried to take his food away, he would get grumpy and occasionally belch fireballs at us. That came in handy when he battled Luigi, as I recall, but to what avail? I'm still sitting here in this portrait to this day because none of our efforts worked.

Bogmire's another interesting portrait ghost. Nobody really knows where he came from...except me, of course, but that's for a later time. Bogmire was the best magic-using ghost out of all the ghosts in the mansion, including myself. He hung out in the graveyard, waiting for Luigi to take him on. He almost won, too.

Ahh, Boolossus. Another portrait ghost. My best and strongest servant. Composed of fifteen Boos, he was a force to be reckoned with. All those Boos hung close together around the balcony. That's where Luigi faced him. He won, but just barely. I witnessed the fight, and believe you me, Luigi did not come out unscathed.

Sue Pea...she was another interesting ghost. She was the only sister of the twins and Chauncey. Her room was upside-down. She also never woke up once when she went to her bed in the mansion. She talked in her sleep whenever someone entered her room, usually something along the lines of "Go away" or "Don't wake me up." Scary girl, I tell you. Did Luigi ever get her? I'm not sure. She was out of the way, that's for sure. Whether Luigi took his sweet time to find her was up to him.

Shivers, the butler, creeped me out. He was searching the mansion desperately to find his master, Melody's, will. He never found it, of course. He was always muttering about how to impress her. He never impressed her. He never impressed anyone. He had a really high-pitched voice and tended to scream a lot. I didn't like him.

Melody was a nicer sort. She hung out in a room filled with musical instruments. She played the piano all the time, which sounded nice and provided a good source of entertainment for bored Boos. (She was one who tried to socialize with Luigi--not too smart.) She was a little gruff, though, and she loved video games. For someone musically inclined, that's a little odd, but let's leave it at that.

There was the dancing couple, of course, who were always in the ballroom. "The Dancing Whirlindas." They paid no attention to the shivering plumber beside them as they danced and twirled their way around. But Luigi got them _both_ into the vaccuum at the same time. That's what happens when you don't pay attention to critical dangerous people, folks.

The clockwork soldiers were ghostly, life-sized toys that knew only to attack and to obey a nameless master who doesn't exist anymore. 'Nuff said.

Jarvis was another odd type. (We get a lot of those around here.) He loved his collection of jars so much, he lived in one. He wouldn't let anybody near his jars and would attack savagely if someone broke his rules ("attack savagely" here meaning "whine like Chauncey"). Some Boos actually intentionally broke his rules to see his reaction. Thrill seekers.

Madame Clairvoya...she was a fortune teller with a very odd psychic ability. Using the "crystal orb," which was the "symbol of her clan," and the "spirits of light," she could tell all about somebody by their lost possessions. I believe she was another ghost who socialized with Luigi and actually helped him regularly. And you know what? From what I recall, she actually enjoyed being stuck in a picture. She volunteered to be sucked back up after helping the plumber all she could. In a way, I wish I was like her in that I actually enjoyed being stuck in this horrid frame.

Biff Atlas was in the bodybuilding room, of course. He was also lifting a heavy weight or two, making those extremely odd sounds whenever he did so. He treasured his muscles, which was obvious, but seldom bragged about them. He had a nice haircut, too. He also hurt. A lot. Boolivia called him a name, and she wound up unconcscious near Sue Pea's room. The guy may like lilies because they symbolize purity, but boy, you get that guy going, and there's no stopping until your head's in a wall.

And what was that one dog? Spike? Rex? Bones? Whatever that dog's name was, I didn't like it. We had it forever chained up in the boneyard to keep it from munching on anybody. I was giving it instructions on what to do if it saw Luigi. And what did it do? It sunk its teeth into my see-through body. That hurt a lot, and I never let the dog inside the mansion after that. I also refused to go out into the boneyard and avoided the general kitchen-dining room area because just outside was the dog.

And then there's Slim Bankshot. He played pool 24/7. With nobody, of course, because nobody else in the mansion was interested or skilled at hitting balls with numbers on them. But minute after minute, hour after hour, he would be improving his skills, knocking the colored balls around. He's skilled, alright, but nobody plays him. Poor guy.

Finally, we have Vincent van Gore. He was another one of my most trusted servants. The first would be Boolossus. Next would be him. Thirdly, I guess Bogmire. Vincent van Gore had some sort of supernatural, ghostly paintbrush that could be used to paint and then bring to life his creations; that's where the majority of the smaller ghosts around the mansion came from. He was always thinking up of and developing new ghosts, like the big blue ones that slam the ground and create shockwaves. He was the very last portrait ghost Luigi got, I think. Besides me, of course.

And there you have it. The rundown of all the portrait ghosts, their lives (although they do not live), and what they did while all this way going on. Luigi got to all of these and sucked them into his Poltergust 3000. I believe it was another little mission he had. The main one, of course, was to rescue his brother, Mario, trapped in the painting. The second one was to get rid of all the Boos. The third one was to recapture the ghosts from the gallery. So that's the role all those portrait ghosts played, and they all wound up back in frames. That should tell you a bit about what's going on and what will happen.


	5. Chapter 5: Chauncey Bites the Dust

I never did explain much about Chauncey, did I?

Sure, you heard about him from the last chapter, about how he was a crybaby, robbed us of joy, blah blah blah. He was one year old and woke up crying in the night frequently (though it isn't surprising, as he was born a ghost). He loved bouncing balls and rocking horses.

Chauncey, however, was special. No, he was not a baby you would look at and go "Aww, cute." That's not what I mean by special. You see, there were four ghosts in the mansion I trusted with keys to deeper parts of the mansion. One was Boolossus. Another was Bogmire. The third was van Gore. And the fourth was Chauncey. Why Chauncey? Well, I had decided that nobody would look in a baby's cradle for a key to a magically locked door, but I guess Luigi wasn't that stupid. He looked in there and probably viewed Chauncey as, well, nothing special. But he made the mistake of getting Chauncey angry.

Chauncey's got some pretty decent ghostly powers, considering his age. He is able to shrink things at will to make them teleport inside his cradle to play with them. Nothing serious has ever happened, though UnderBoo has mentioned that he was once nearly a play toy for the baby. Chauncey, I believe, used this power to battle Luigi. He can also make small things float, to some degree. I also believe he used this during the battle with Luigi.

How did I find out that Chauncey had bitten the dust? Well, for one thing, there was no crying. But I really became shocked when UnderBoo came to the secret underground altar with a sheepy look on his face.

"What did you do this time?" I asked grumpily.

Silence. UnderBoo looked at the ground.

"What-did-you-do?" I repeated, puffing myself up to intimidate him.

"Yeah, well," UnderBoo started. "...Luigi's in area two."

Getting angrier still, but trying to keep a calm expression, I said, "Really? And how did Luigi _get_ to area two, I wonder?"

Silence again. UnderBoo looked at Mario for awhile, probably thinking of what to say next. "Well...he found Chauncey's key...defeated him...Chauncey, as far as I'm aware, is now a portrait again...yeah..."

I groaned in frustration. UnderBoo hovered back a bit, snapping his attention to me immediately. "And how are Neville and Lydia going to take this? Their little baby is gone, the one they treasure so much. Now I fear we'll have _two_ crying babies, if you know what I mean. Not to mention the twins and Sue Pea."

"Yeah, about that," UnderBoo continued, looking even more sheepish still, "Neville and Lydia are also portraits in the gallery again. They didn't stand a chance against Luigi."

I roared with anger, which I swear made UnderBoo shrink a few inches more. "It's not so much that they failed me," I muttered. "It's that they didn't really care. 'Be on full alert,' I said, and what were they doing? Reading books and doing their hair! They were easy prey for Luigi because they were too busy acting stupid and clumsy. Now Luigi's in area two."

'Area Two' was the name we had given for a deeper part of the mansion. There were also areas three and four, which went higher up and farther down into the mansion. But nobody cares about that.

"Alert as many Boos and portrait ghosts as you can about this," I commanded UnderBoo. "This time, we _really_ need them on full alert."

Soon after that, I went down below the ballroom, yada yada yada. Read chapter three for more information. It was soon after Luigi had opened the hatch above us that I decided to seek out the twins and Sue Pea.

"So, Henry and Orville," I started as I entered their room. "Oh, great. This is important. Come out of hiding. I'm not in the mood to start looking."

Silence. I wanted to throttle them. "This-is-important," I repeated slowly. "It regards your little brother Chauncey. He was sucked up by Luigi."

Still silence. Did they not care for their brother?

"Are you guys even here?" I asked stupidly. There I was, a king among Boos, standing around like an idiot in a toy-infested room, seeking two young individuals that may or may not be there.

They were there, of course. I learned that when somebody threw a jack-in-the-box at me. When I turned to see one of the twins come out, I was hit in the back with a model airplane. I turned back around, and the barrage began; every kind of toy you can think of, I was being pummeled with. Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop it!!" I shouted, holding my arms apart. The throwing slowly stopped. I took a teddy bear off of my head and looked at them grumpily. "Chauncey was just sucked up by Luigi," I repeated. "So were your parents, as a matter of fact. In fact, the only directly-related person to you now is Sue Pea, to whom I'm going to make a feeble attempt at breaking the news to. Luigi is also in area two, might I add, which means he'll be coming for you sometime soon. I know how hard this might be for a couple of five-year-olds like you, but be on full alert! Your family wasn't, and look what happened to them!"

Their faces were unreadable. Those twins were impossible. They were small, naughty, and uncontrollable. As such, it was hard to tell what they were thinking. Before a negative reaction could ensue, I left the room and headed through some walls, going for Sue Pea's room.

"Excuse me--"

"GO AWAY! DON'T TRY TO WAKE ME UP!!"

So I left.

Sue Pea is unintentionally manipulative that way.

I hovered outside Sue Pea's room in the hallway, thinking. The closest key to Luigi...what was that? And who was the bearer? The boneyard was in area two, as I recalled. Bogmire was in the boneyard. Bogmire had the next key. Bogmire was in danger.

Of course, to get to Bogmire, Luigi would have to pass by the dog, and who could do that?


	6. Chapter 6: Bogmire Goes Down

Bogmire...

"A product of the mansion's fear and despair," we always labeled him. I'm not sure how true that is, though he certainly does induce fear and despair to people with weak stomachs.

Bogmire was not like most other ghosts. He was...unique. Put it that way. The portrait ghosts were ghosts that resembled the living. Boos (like me) are round, white ghosts with a mischievous nature. The ordinary, plain ghosts that guarded the mansion were almost-goofy creations of van Gore. But Bogmire resembled none of those.

Bogmire was a puddle of shadow. He was tall and purple with a large mouth with large mouth with extensions from his upper and lower lips that gave him a creepy impression. Kind of like teeth made out of his own see-through self. He had glowing yellow eyes and no legs; there was just a puddle of him on the ground that served as his base.

He had a unique power in that he could create black, shadowy copies of himself to distract and wear down victims. Yup...he went through a lot of victims that way.

Now, you might be thinking, "If Bogmire was only there during the mansion, how could he have gotten anybody?" Well, all the portrait ghosts were not always portrait ghosts. They were once ordinary ghosts who had never dreamed of living inside a frame. In fact, some of them were once alive. Bogmire wasn't one of those ghosts. He was always a ghost and was only found and transformed into what we call a "portrait ghost" later.

Almost nobody knows of Bogmire's past but me. And even then, it's to a limited extent. I long time ago, there were people hiding in a cave, seeking shelter from something. (I'm not sure what that something is; it happened a couple thousand years ago.) The cave was well-known for being a magical cave. Nobody, of course, could harness its magic, being ordinary people with no magical abilities, but they feared. They despaired. Their complete and utter terror awoke some of the magic, and it, very slowly, shaped itself into a confused creature made from the fear and despair of the people. Not too sure what happened to Bogmire after that, as he was called, but I do know that eventually he was found by a certain tiny professor and stuffed inside a picture.

Bogmire has always been attracted to places where lots of dead people are. I'm not talking so much about ghosts, I'm talking about graveyards. Cemeteries. Places where people are dead and stay dead. That's why Bogmire hung out in the back of the graveyard of the mansion.

I was first aware of Luigi approaching Bogmire when I heard a ruckus outside. What was that ruckus? It was some annoying, loud dog, barking its head off at an intruder. That intruder was, no doubt, Luigi. I was scared to death then. Yes, ghosts can be scared, including me. Luigi was making excellent progress. Defeating Bogmire would mean that he'd have access to almost all of the mansion and could suck more of our numbers up.

I rushed down to the first floor, anxiously searching for a green-clothed plumber. I went into the hallway, then took a left into the dining room. Mr. Luggs was gone. Even his food was gone. Luigi has definitely come through here, because Mr. Luggs never, ever, ever moved an inch from his spot. I glided into the kitchen. The lights were on there, too, meaning Luigi had cleared out that room of all ghosts. I went through the back wall of the kitchen and into the boneyard. The dog was gone. Was that a good thing? Or should I have been worried more?

A bolt of lightning interrupted my thoughts. I peeked into the further parts of the boneyard to see Bogmire, towering over a very frightened Luigi. The bolt of lightning must have been Bogmire appearing; that's always how he shows up. Before I could say or do anything, the two had disappeared, probably to wherever Bogmire goes when he's not at the mansion.

I floated back into the mansion, a little depressed. I had no idea if Bogmire would prevail and Luigi would join his brother. I decided to go back down to my personal quarters (the secret altar beneath the courtyard) to think. I tried to ignore the silently screaming red-capped plumber in the picture behind me.

If Luigi succeeded, what would I do? That was the subject of my thinking. Of course, even if you didn't know the story of Luigi's trip through the mansion, you could probably have guessed that he beat Bogmire. And if you did, you would have guessed correctly.

I decided that if Luigi were to beat Bogmire, I would tell Boolossus that Luigi would be coming for him next and that I wanted him to pummel the plumber. I wanted him to be on his best guard and to throw everything he had at the plumber. He did, but that's a ways off.

I turned around and looked at Mario. "Your brother's progress astounds me," I said grumpily. "But don't think that means he'll come and save you and you two will dance off in a field of flowers together, laughing and giggling and telling jokes. No. Luigi is, as we speak, facing off against one of my strongest ghosts. If he ever manages to survive that...I've got some other nice presents to gift him with."

Mario then spat his tongue out at me. The "pbthththth" sound was unheard, of course, but I got the point.

I floated back up through the ceiling and back into the mansion, heading for Bogmire's gravestone. Had Bogmire defeated the plumber yet?

Nope. Vice versa. When I arrived, Luigi was standing triumphant in front of the big gravestone, holding the key to area three! I was petrified. Luigi didn't see me, since I was watching in secret from behind a nearby tree. A strange, electronic sound buzzed from his pocket, and he pulled out...a Game Boy? What was he doing, playing games at a time like this? Then I heard a voice from the screen...a familiar voice...the voice of Prof. Gadd. So that was how the professor was communicating to Luigi.

I'd like to say that I dashed out, "prepared to scare," freaked Luigi out, beat him to a pulp, and soon after took over the world. Well, that didn't happen. Believe me, if I had dashed out, I likely would have been stuck in a picture sooner. I had a plan, believe me. I was creating...a secret weapon. If Luigi arrived at the secret altar, I would deploy it. But as I was, I was completely vulnerable. I was just a big Boo with a lot more stamina and resistance to a vaccuum cleaner. I'll admit it; I don't know how to fight. I was completely unarmed, with not so much as a butter knife available as a weapon. I was vulnerable. He could have sucked me up easily.

Rather frightened by a plumber who was even more frightened by us, I decided to pay Boolossus a visit. He usually hung around the balcony, where there was plenty of space.

I arrived at the balcony in no time. (Being able to go through walls really comes in handy.) Fifteen Boos were scattered all around it, all with a single mind.

"Boolossus," I said uncertainly.

All of the Boos turned and started floating towards each other, preparing to meet in the middle. When they did, a gigantic Boo emerged. A truly intimidating figure. That was Boolossus in his true form.

"You called?" Boolossus boomed in his deep, Darth Vader-esque voice.

"Bogmire has been defeated," I said sadly. "Luigi will be making his way to area three."

"And I suppose you want me to deal with the midget?" Boolossus finished. "Don't worry about it. Rest easy. I'll hand his picture to you personally. Go to the TV room and watch a movie or something."

I felt better then. I believed him. "Yes...I trust that you'll flatten the wimp in no time at all. I have no doubts. Hand the picture of Luigi to me, and I will give you the highest of high honors."

Boolossus was pleased. _I_ was pleased. For awhile.

That was before Luigi had plucked the final straw.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Straw

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to try and write the rest of the chapters quickly so I can work on other stories, so hopefully updates should come sooner. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.

--

Where is Luigi now? Am I safe? Boolossus _will_ defeat Luigi...right?

These thoughts were going through my head as I headed back inside the mansion. I was positive (back then) that Boolossus would defeat Luigi. It was impossible for him to lose, right? He had no weaknesses. I mean, sure, he could be separated into individual Boos by force if impaled on something spiky, but the Boos were resistant enough to avoid getting sucked into a vaccuum and cooperative enough to work with each other to gang up on Luigi. I felt even better and tried to be chipper.

I still couldn't watch a movie, though. I wasn't that chipper.

I went down to the secret altar to think again. (My favorite "thinking chair," if you will.) I had a sheet of paper with me and a pen. I wrote down all the names of the portrait ghosts, then put lines through all the ones that had been defeated by Luigi. Not many portrait ghosts were left. There were about six, not counting Boolossus and pretending that all the Clockwork Soldiers were one ghost: We had Jarvis, Grimmly, eskimo-guy (I never paid attention to him, so I do not know his name), Vincent van Gore, Sue Pea, and, well, the Clockwork Soldiers. Not a whole lot. We were losing numbers, fast. Boolossus was practically my last resort. Then we'd free all the other portrait ghosts and continue as if nothing happened.

Suddenly nervous, I floated back up to the balcony. Boolossus was separated into the fifteen smaller Boos again. They were circling around in a ring. I don't know why. Boolossus does some weird stuff sometimes. Don't ask me.

And what was that shy figure approaching the ring? A very frightened Luigi, of course. The green-clad plumber tiptoed up to them, gritting his teeth in anxiety and shaking from head to toe.

I don't remember the exact wording used, but whatever they said, it had a big impact on Luigi, 'cause he just shook harder. Fifteen Boos using menacing voices can really creep people out. So, they said something like this (try and picture fifteen Boos saying this creepily at once): "Luigi is here. He must be brave to come all this way. But he will just be defeated in the end. But first, let's give him a good scare."

Yeah, something like that. You had to be there to really hear what it sounded like. Believe me, it would have creeped _you_ out. And if it creeps you out...imagine how scaredy-cat Luigi must have felt.

The Boos all disappeared briefly, then reappeared in a ring around Luigi. They circled faster and faster, closing in on him from all directions. Luigi screamed and hopped into the air, then sat down and covered his face pitifully.

Yeah, they probably scared him.

After that, they floated high up into the air, then transformed into Boolossus. Luigi recovered enough to look up and notice the big Boo threatening to crash down on him. He leaped out of the way just as Boolossus landed where he was.

I resisted the urge to snap my fingers (if I had them), knowing that the battle could have ended right in the start. _Oh, well,_ I thought, _Boolossus is undefeatable. I have nothing to worry about._

Boolossus began pounding around the balcony, chasing after Luigi. _He's got 'im,_ I thought. _He's got 'im._

Turned out, he didn't "got 'im." Luigi whirled around and turned on his Poltergust 3000. I scoffed at that at first, thinking it was useless. But then I saw that Boolossus's tail had been caught up in the suction, and that Luigi could move him around all he liked. Then I noticed the spike on the two unicorn statues.

Uh-oh.

Luigi maneuvered Boolossus into the spike and popped him like a balloon. The fifteen Boos separated everywhere. Every so often, one would dive in and smack Luigi in the back, knocking him down. (By this time, I felt like a spectator in a baseball game, waving around a big hand saying "Boolossus Number One.") Luigi sucked up an ice element ghost that was hanging around the unicorn statues, however, and began _freezing_ them! And then, he sucked them up, into this vaccuum.

Okay. Let's stop. Let's picture something. Imagine you've been working on, say, a model ship for weeks. Months. Heck, say years. Then, just when you're almost finished, some mean person sits on it. Imagine how that'd make you feel.

Now you might know how I felt then, only maybe a bit worse since this was on a bigger scale. I felt sick. Boolossus had a weakness, one that I never would have thought of. Like the model ship analogy, I have been planning on Boolossus for awhile now to finish off Luigi, and then my plan crumpled horribly and suddenly.

The pattern continued. Boolossus did, however, get some good shots in; he squashed him a few times, and, when separated, his Boos would suddenly dart at him when he wasn't ready for it and get him. But, after awhile, there are about three Boos left. If truth be told, Boolossus seemed deadlier like this, since he knew how close he was to losing and thus covered his every defense. When Luigi even showed signs of ejecting the ice element, they would back off.

Boolossus lost. The last Boo was sucked up, and Luigi triumphantly stood victorious in the middle of the balcony. A treasure chest appeared. In it, the key to area four.

I guess you could say I felt bad. Boolossus was the last boss ghost. Luigi now had access to everything in the mansion. Well...everything but the secret altar. I was slightly grateful for that. Not much, but slightly.

I quickly floated back into the mansion and headed for the storage room (the room that had the trapdoor that concealed us). There were very long, metal poles in it. Just as I had thought. They would help me.

Since solid objects can't exactly go through walls, I was forced to take the long way up to the rooftop, winding my way through the mansion. Finally, I arrived on the rooftop. I carefully planted the poles on each of the towers. My plan was, lightning struck around the mansion 24/7. Lightning was attracted to metal and high objects. So, if lightning struck these poles, the electricity would likely go out in the mansion. The ghosts would once again reign supreme in the dark, and I felt certain there would be more ghosts per room than before. I would make Luigi's trip harder.

Lightning struck the pole right next to me, giving me the biggest scare of my entire life. I screamed as loud as I could, but I think my voice was drowned out in the thunder. I noticed Luigi was down on the balcony. Good thing he didn't hear me. He had left the mansion ever-so-briefly, I think.

Just as I had predicted, the electricity in the mansion went out. Lights turned off. Power shut down. Pleased, yet lucky not to have gotten fried, I went back down into the mansion.

"What in the world!?" Boo B. Hatch greeted me with. He hade flown up to the third floor of the mansion, eyes wide and panicky. "The lights just went out! What do we do?"

"Shut up, Boo B. Hatch," I said. "Darkness is a _good_ thing, remember? Plus, _I_ was the one that made the lights go out. It'll make Luigi's little journey harder." Boo B. Hatch settled down a little. Which still meant he was bouncing off the walls, of course.

"What if Luigi gets the breaker switch down in the basement?" Boo B. Hatch asked.

I frowned. "There's a breaker switch?"

"Uh, yeah. You didn't know that?" And off he went again. "_I know more than King Boo does! The student is smarter than the teacher! Awesome! I'm just a--_"

"Shut up!" I shouted. Boo B. Hatch quieted down some and stopped bouncing around the room. "Lock the door of the room that has the breaker switch in it. Make sure it's harder for him to get to it. While you're at it, stay down there and guard the room. Give the key to Grimmly after that. Chances are, Luigi won't find him."

Off Boo B. Hatch went, rocketing around as usual. I sighed and wondered if all this planning was going to pay off at all.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparing for Greenie

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two things. One, I apologize for the long delay. I guess I had been suffering from what you call "writer's block." And secondly, I will proudly say that Luigi's Mansion As Told By King Boo has just gotten over 1,000 hits. It is now my second-most-viewed fanfic ever, with first place being Super Mario Sunshine As Told By Bowser with over 2,400 hits. Many thanks to you all for launching this fic high in the sky in the way of hits.

--

"Luigi's a dang genius," I muttered. "I've thrown everything at him. I've tossed Boolossus his way. I've locked nearly every door in the building. He's just found his way through somehow. What's there to stop him from reaching the breaker switch?"

"A key!" Boo B. Hatch shouted, darting up through the floor. He was crazy as always.

I glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the room downstairs?"

"Which one?"

"The breaker room, you idiot! Luigi can get there easily without you guarding it!!"

"I don't know which one that is. I can go guard another room if you--"

"No!! You just locked the stupid door to that room! Go back down and find it! NOW!!"

And off he whizzed, singing "He's got high hopes" at the top of his lungs. I growled and clenched my fists.

The more I thought about it, of course, the more I came to realize that _I_ had high hopes as well. I guarded the breaker room with a half-delusional ghost and put a simple lock on the door. I gave the key to a shady member of the portrait ghost family. Anybody, especially Luigi and his cursed good luck, could unlock the breaker room and turn the power back on in less than five minutes. I cursed my bad thinking and went back down to the secret altar for some privacy to think.

What else could I do? I was certain that by turning the power off in the mansion, I had merely bought myself some time, not put an end to my troubles.

"I'm going to have to fight him," I realized. "There's no way around it. I have to fight him."

I turned around and looked at the Mario picture. I ignored it and brought out a small amount of ghostly energy within me. The room swirled as the magic began taking place. Slowly, Mario's picture started transforming into one of Bowser.

Bowser was my secret weapon. Well...not Bowser, exactly. To be honest, just a machine that looked like the real thing. It was much better than that lame Bowser, of course. You know how many times that guy lost? The Bowser I had designed was much better. Not only did it breathe fire, but it sustained incredible damage, it could toss exploding, spiky balls of metal, and it could suck a helpless Luigi into its mouth to chomp on him. Bowser couldn't do that.

In the meantime, I decided I would tell everybody to prepare themselves. More importantly, I would contact van Gore. He had the key to my room. If he could guard it, good. Perhaps he would succeed. He could create an army of ghouls within seconds. If he didn't succeed--and you and I both know he didn't, and even then, I knew it in the back of my mind--then I would face him. I would kill him or stuff him into a picture. I hated Luigi so much at this point, it didn't matter to me which.

I floated up to the third floor and found van Gore, painting. What else?

"Van Gore," I began. "Luigi has dispatched all the ghosts I gave keys to but you. He's coming your way now. I've bought you some time by knocking the electricity out, but there's no doubt in my mind it will stop him. When he comes, I want you to attack him, and I want you to win. Create an army of ghosts to assist you."

Van Gore bowed awkwardly. "And I will stuff the key to your room inside a painting as well," he replied. "Rest easy. He shall not get it."

I bit back a retort when I heard the overrated phrase "rest easy." The last time somebody said that, he was sucked into a vaccuum cleaner. Still, van Gore had an army of ghouls to constantly assault Luigi. There would be no rest and no healing. Could van Gore take him?

_No_. That is literally what I thought. _No, he's going to fail. But he can try_.

Call me pessimistic, but by this time I had been convinced that the only person able to stop Luigi was myself. If Boolossus had failed, how was simple picture-painting Vincent van Gore supposed to stop him? So I floated back through the floor and into the secret altar. Realizing that I had left the Bowser picture up instead of the Mario picture, I quickly reverted the room to normal. Then I waited.


	9. Chapter 9: Rooftop Terror

The suspense was killing me.

It was also surprisingly boring. Even if you're panicking and desperate not to wind up in a vaccuum cleaner, it still gets very boring. After ten minutes or so, I was drumming my (ahem) "fingers" on the ground, almost wishing Luigi would just hurry up and get there so I could beat the crap out of him.

To pass the time, I decided to gloat at Mario. (What do you expect? We're bad guys.) "Your brother has made some astounding progress," I remarked. "Of course, I have a secret weapon handy that will demolish him. My servants may have failed me, but I'm not an ordinary Boo, I tell you! I am much more resistant to, uh, vaccuum cleaners. Your brother won't stand a chance."

I hovered there for a few minutes, thinking. If I failed, the whole plan had been a failure. My escape meant nothing but a few hours of freedom. I would have made myself a laughingstock, worse even than Bowser. HE could keep his position of power for days, even months, and here I was, almost letting it go after a few hours. I could not lose.

The door opened behind me. Without looking, I knew it was Luigi.

To make for a more villain-ish intro, I started gloating about the beauty of Mario's picture as if Luigi wasn't even there. Mario himself was looking behind me (or was it through me?) at Luigi, eyes pleading for help. When I was done gloating, I turned around and faced Luigi, then laughed.

"My Mario painting is incomplete! I must have a Luigi portrait as well! Now join your brother..._inside the painting_!!"

It was time for the secret weapon. I again used some of my magic and twisted the room around, bending it and making it seem like time and space themselves were going wacky. When it stopped, Bowser was in the painting. I glided into the painting. I was now inhabiting the robotic body of my secret weapon, the mechanical Bowser. The machine's eyes opened. It opened its mouth as if to roar, but instead, it was sucking air in. Luigi was going with it, into the painting.

In the Bowser machine, I leaped high up into the air, carefully watching the green figure's movements far down below. We were on the rooftop. I had put fire all around the edges for two purposes: a), to ensure that there was no escape, and b), to make it look cooler. Sometimes, you just have to do your job with style.

What goes up must come down, so down I went, preparing to crash onto Luigi. I missed my target, but landed behind him and gave him the scare of his life. I commanded by Bowser machine to roar, and it roared. I breathed fire to intimidate him more.

You'd think a big Bowser machine would have no weaknesses. Unless Luigi had a rocket launcher and some explosives stuffed in his pants, there would be no way he could blast through the armor, right? He didn't need explosives of his own, of course. That was my downfall. If I had just left that one stupid attack out of the machine, I'd likely still be in the mansion today, gloating about all my victories to you, not my losses. My machine could toss explosive metal balls with spikes on them. As it turned out, Luigi could suck these onto the Poltergust 3000's nozzle, then launch them back out. I tossed three of those balls, expecting him to go boom. I watched with amazement when he sucked one up.

_He's gonna blow himself up_, I smirked. I rushed forward and prepared to breathe fire again. When I lowered my head to do so, Luigi released the explosion. It hit the head of the Bowser machine, and the head flew off. Smoke filled the machine, and I hurried out of the tank, desperate for air.

I should have stayed inside where it was nice and smokey. Luigi started sucking me up just like he sucked up all of the other Boos and portrait ghosts. I thought I was done for when the Bowser head floated over me, and I remembered the secret function I had installed into the machine; the Bowser head could attack all on its own. It blasted Luigi with a ball of icy energy, which froze him. I hopped back into the Bowser machine, which was now clear of smoke.

"That's very clever, Luigi," I said dryly through a deeper, Bowser-sounding voice as the head screwed itself back on. "That's not all I have, though, so you're going to regret it if you think you can win that easily."

I rushed forward in the tank and started inhaling air. Luigi couldn't tear himself away from the force, and he was sucked in. I, personally, inside the tank, began giving him the beating of his life. After a few seconds, I ejected him out of the tank's mouth.

I made another mistake and tried to catch him off guard by tossing more exploding balls his way. He just blew the mechanical Bowser's head off again, and the tank filled with even more smoke. I decided to peep my body out just enough to get some fresh air, but apparently, it was enough for Luigi to start sucking me up again. I fought the vaccuum for awhile as Luigi sidestepped all the icy blasts sent his way by the Bowser head. I finally found the strength to pull myself back into the tank and get the Bowser head back on.

It was only after I realized that I couldn't see anything that I discovered that the Bowser head was on upside-down. Scared that Luigi might find another weak point I had missed or something, I began charging all around the rooftop, all the while trying to fix my head. I remember kicking a few things, though, and I think some of them were Luigi.

When my head was back on right, I breathed fire at Luigi again. He skidded into the burning-hot floor and singed his feet. I made a final impulsive mistake and threw more balls at Luigi.

You can guess what happened next.

I wound up inside the vaccuum cleaner. Luigi got to keep my crown as a souvenir, and the Bowser tank keeled over, lifeless. I was in a state of shock. I really had lost. And I was going back to that horrible portrait!!


	10. Chapter 10: Where the Story Ends

There. You've heard it all. You heard of my escape from the gallery and how I wound up back in the gallery, just another portrait to be hung on a wall. I'm still here, too. I watch that boring, eccentric Prof. What's-his-face scuttle back and forth, admiring his oh-so-beautiful portraits. Not that you've ever been stuck in one to know what it feels like, but I'm sure you'd agree being trapped in a picture is boring. Think about it. There aren't even any boring magazines to read.

You might notice I've been using the word "boring" a lot. That's because it is.

Luigi is lucky. There was no way he could have ever beaten all of us ghosts with skill, because he's a coward. He shrinks back in fear with everything. With his luck, he could buy a lottery ticket each week, and each one would be the jackpot.

If I ever get out of here, to heck with world domination. I'm going after Luigi first. We can talk about world domination after he's taken care of. You don't know how much I detest that man. I still can't believe he beat me. Or any of us, for that matter.

And just my luck, with Luigi's adventure here, I'm sure his experience and courage has grown. If he was a scaredy-cat here and he won so easily, imagine how tough he'll be when he's actually a courageous hero. I'd like to say I could practice to beat him, but I'm in a picture. I can't do much.

And what of the other Boos? Were they captured as well? I think it's impossible for me to say. If some of my minions weren't sucked up--though I doubt that they weren't--then I've got a shot at getting out of this dump. But for now...I wait.


End file.
